I Don't Know What That Means
by booth's-squint
Summary: Brennan is confused after a conversation and Booth helps clear things up for her. Mature readers only, thanks! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Booth and Brennan would be screwing each other's brains out on a regular basis.**

**Definitely Rated M. Shortie that's sort of smut, but not totally. Takes place some time after Parts in the Sum of the Whole, but before the Season 5 Finale.**

**Oh yeah, It's written from Brennan's perspective**

* * *

**I Don't Know What That Means**

"I don't know what that means," I said honestly, confusion present in my tone. My brow was slightly furrowed and my arms immediately crossed, because I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know what it meant.

"Come on Bones, I think you do know," Booth replied in a teasing tone. His usual soft smile was replaced with a knowing smirk. He leaned in closer to me and I inhaled, savoring his scent of aftershave, mint and just Booth. "Bones, seriously? You don't know what that means?"

"Booth, I already told you I don't know what it means. I would like to know, so if I ever find myself in this situation again, I can correctly identify it. It," I paused, unsure if I wanted to continue with the conversation at all. I glanced up at Booth, but he patiently waiting for me to finish my sentence. He was still in my personal space, looking down at me with what can only be described as speculation in his eye. Tilting my head, Booth tilted his in response. If I took half a step forward, we would be kissing. Slightly turned on by the idea, I pushed it aside and continued. "It was disconcerting to be having a conversation, but not comprehending the relevance or meaning behind it."

"Bones, he was talking about sex. All Hacker does is it hit on you," Booth snapped, pulling away from me. His cheeks grew slightly pink, as they always seem to do when the topic of sex comes up. "He wants you."

Well now I was completely confused. We had been discussing an anthropological dig that was currently going on in Southern Egypt and Andrew had managed to turn that conversation into sex? My mind raced as I watched Booth slide into the chair behind his desk. His smirk had disappeared to be replaced with a look of annoyance. I grabbed the closest chair to his desk and pulled it closer as I settled in for our conversation.

"So when Andrew said he'd like to help me find undiscovered treasure with me any day," I trailed off, waiting for Booth to translate his comment.

"He meant he'd like to have sex with you," Booth bit out shortly as he began filling out paperwork. Rather forcefully, I might add.

"So that would explain his excitement over the material I sent him about the upcoming anthropological dig in Brazil?"

He froze, pen in mid-air. "You did what?"

"I sent him information on an anthropological dig in Brazil," I took his silence as confusion and continued. "I included a note saying that I would enjoy looking for treasure with him too."

"You told Hacker you wanted to have sex with him?" Booth's voice sounded odd, almost like he was angry and laughing at the same time. "You told him you wanted to have sex with him in a note?"

"No, I said I wanted to go on an anthropological dig with him. However, now that we have had this conversation, I believe he may think I have agreed to have sex with him."

"Of course he does Bones, he's male. Hell, he's human." Booth was getting increasingly agitated as we talked. At this point, his pen had been dropped and he was out of his chair, pacing back and forth behind it.

"I don't know what that means," I said again, feeling completely lost. "Of course he's a human being. And I'm one hundred percent sure that Andrew is a male."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Booth asked hotly and before I knew it, he was leaning into my personal again, inches away from my face. He had one hand on each arm chair, effectively boxing me in. "Hmmm, Bones? You know, in fact, you're one hundred percent sure he's male?"

My abdomen fluttered slightly in arousal, again at Booth's proximity. His eyes were darker than usual as they traced over my features and I knew enough to know he was angry. He seemed angry that I could identify Andrew as a male, which I found extremely insulting considering my career.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure," I snapped back, my tone a little harsher than intended

"You're never one hundred percent," He whispered through clenched teeth. "Never."

"I can be one hundred percent sure about something as simple as sex," I replied indignantly. Beyond feeling insulted at this point, I attempted to stand. Booth's rigid stance didn't move, and I fell back into the chair. "Let me up."

"Since when is sex simple?" Booth breathed, crowding me further into the chair. He stepped between my legs, essentially forcing them open. My skirt slid up and you could clearly see that I had opted for thigh-highs that morning. "Oh Bones," he muttered as his hands moved from the chair to tracing lazy patterns up my arms. His lips slid to my ear, his day-old beard grazing the skin of my cheek and I know I whimpered at the sensation. "Or maybe sex with the wrong person is simple."

"Booth," His name slipped from lips as a sigh as his lips brushed the sensitive lobe of my ear. His lips ghosted down my neck then up my jaw, getting closer to my mouth and I knew that Booth and I were at a turning point. We either kissed and moved this forward, or we walked away from each other. Again. I wasn't sure our partnership could survive that again. I was terrified. My hands were gripping the arms of the chair as though it were my salvation. My heart was pounding, my mouth had gone dry and at some point my eyes had slid shut. I was waiting to feel his lips crush down to mine and take me by force. His breath puffed softly against my lips and I opened my eyes slightly to watch him. A satisfied smile slid across his face as he by passed my lips and slid to my other ear.

"Trust me Bones. Sex is complicated and messy," He nipped at my ear, tugging at it with his teeth. I whimpered again, my eyes clamping shut at the overwhelming sensation of wet warmth between my legs. One bold hand found its way to my breast, cupping and squeezing with just the right pressure as Booth finished his thought. "Sex with me will be messy Temperance. Messy. Complicated. Satisfying."

He emphasized each word with a graze of my hardened nipple and I groaned loudly, thrusting my chest into his eager palms. His hands released my breasts and traveled down my waist before pulling away entirely. My eyes snapped open at the lack of contact. My body screamed in protest, well aware that the possibility of finding a sexual release with Booth, as opposed to myself, seemed to disappear instantly.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out in sexual need and confusion. Booth rocked back on his heels before settling on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed. He seemed completely unaffected by what had just happened, where as I had dreams of sliding all of his paperwork onto the floor, pushing him onto the desk and riding him until I came. Maybe until I came twice.

"What?" He asked innocently staring down at me. "You're dating Hacker and not in love with me, right? So having sex with me is not anywhere on your agenda, correct?"

"Right," My voice trembled slightly and I cleared my throat quickly, attempting to settle my nerves and my arousal. "You are correct, Booth."

"Right," He repeated softly, looking broken. I knew, then, that I had not given the answer he wanted to hear. I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts and stood to leave.

"Later Bones," Booth said dismissively, sitting back at his desk and picking up his pen. "Good luck with your Hacker situation."

At the mention of Andrew's name, my attention slipped back to our conversation. "Booth," I waited until his eyes met mine. "I said I was one percent sure he was male because that's my job. It's in his bone structure. As an anthropologist, it's the first thing we learn to identify."

"Right. Of course Bones."

I gauged his reaction and he still seemed to have dismissed me.

"If you need me, I'll be finishing the paperwork on the case," Getting no reaction, I offered one more thing. "Dinner later?"

"Sure. At the diner?" His words said yes, but his tone was still cold.

"Pick me up at my office at 6:30 please," I asked, still annoyed he had yet to look at me.

"Sounds good."

I walked away, unsure if we were on what Booth called solid ground. As the elevator doors slid shut I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Trailing my fingers over my neck, I traced where Booth's lips had been, making me shiver. An idea swept quickly through my brain. _Masturbate first, then do paperwork._ I nodded decisively as my body gave a screeching yes to the idea. Otherwise, I would get absolutely no work done.

That decided, my brain moved onto the next issue; Andrew. What to do about Andrew…

* * *

**So that's all for now. Part 2 is under construction. Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Booth and Brennan would be screwing each other's brains out on a regular basis**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You've all been very encouraging, which is fabulous for a new writer. There will be a part 3, but I'm finishing grad school work, so I'm not sure when it will be posted. Hopefully by the end of the week.**

**Thanks to SexySquint for the advice and support!**

* * *

_Please, please, please don't stop me. I just want to get to my office without being interrupted. Please, please, please._

My mental pleas were ignored as Angela stepped in front of my door.

"Angela," I greeted, hoping to get away without a conversation.

"Hi Sweetie! I've got that facial reconstruction you asked about this morning. I'm running it through the facial recognition program to see if we get a match," Angela paused and I could feel her eyes scanning my face. "Bren, are you ok? You look flushed. Do you feel alright?"

"I am fine. I just had a very odd conversation with Booth."

"You had an odd conversation with Studly? Do tell," Angela grinned suggestively and followed me into my office. "What happened?"

"Nothing too important. I'll come to your office to see the reconstruction as soon as I check my email." Assuming that would get her out of my office to give me some privacy, Angela did the exact opposite and settled into one of my chairs.

"Nothing too important? You thought it was important enough to mention it. Come on Brennan, this is what girlfriends do with each other. We gossip."

Her grin got the best of me and before I knew it, I told her what happened, minus the part about Booth's sexual advances. It made the story less exciting, but she didn't need _all_ the details of my life.

"Well, I can see how having a conversation with Booth about sex with another man would be odd," Angela commented, using finger quotes at the word odd. "You obviously just want to sleep with Booth, so drop the whole Andrew thing and get to it."

"Angela! I cannot sleep with Booth. Not after," I stuttered, realizing I hadn't told her about our day with Sweets. She had no idea that Seeley had put himself out there and I had done nothing but hurt him. "Not after all we've been through."

"But Sweetie, all the things you've been through are what make you fabulous together. He means something to you, whether you want to admit that or not. And that makes the sex so much better. Trust me," Angela sighed. She leaned back in the chair with a soft smile as she fanned herself. "Sex with Jack is just so…"

"No, No! I don't want hear about sex with Hodgins," I pleaded, my libido disagreeing all the way. I was already so turned on from my encounter with Booth and hearing about sex, good sex, no _fantastic_ sex was the last thing I needed. I shifted in my seat and I could feel my arousal dampening my underwear further. Angela had to leave immediately. "Seriously, I have work to do. I will meet you in your office as soon as I can."

"Bren, you're being really weird. And I mean weird for you."

"Please, Angela."

I don't know if it was the desperation in my voice or the expression on my face, but Angela nodded and stood up. "Do you want the door closed?"

"Thank you," I replied and she shut the door quietly behind her. Finally, I was alone! My body was practically singing with need and then it all went down hill. I actually glared at the little black rectangle buzzing on my desk and thought about ignoring it. Considering Booth and I were in the middle of a case, I decided not to chance anything.

"Brennan."

"Hi Temperance, it's Andrew."

I froze, not knowing what to say. This was not a conversation I wanted to have since I had spoken to Booth. How was I going to inform him that I had not made a decision as to whether or not I wanted to consummate our relationship? I was not sure that I could consider us in a relationship yet either. This is why I was bad at relationships.

"Temperance, are you there?" Andrew called out, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Andrew I'm here. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was calling to thank you for the, ah, information you sent. I found it very…informative."

"Good, that's good," I replied as I slid my shoes off, waiting for Andrew to get to the point so I could get off the phone and get myself on. Or up or off or whatever the stupid euphemism is. To make matters worse, Andrew seemed to be oblivious to my lack of attention. He was talking and I had no idea what he was saying.

"Does that sound like a plan?"

"I'm sorry Andrew, can you repeat that?" I asked distractedly, quickly opening the top few buttons on my blouse so I could touch myself.

"Is now a bad time?" Andrew asked and I wanted to laugh. Yes, now is a horrendous time. I'm attempting to achieve orgasm, I'll call you later. "We can simply talk more at dinner tonight."

"I already have dinner plans with Booth."

"You always have dinner plans with Booth. Come to dinner with me."

"I'm having dinner with Booth. Maybe we can do dinner tomorrow. We'll talk more tomorrow. I have to go," and I hung up. I could not recall a time when I had been that rude on purpose. Making a mental note to call him back and apologize, I went to my door, locked it, and shut the blinds.

I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Finally I was alone. I felt deliciously…naughty. Work was always kept separate from my private life, but the gnawing need I felt could not be ignored. I allowed my hands to delicately trace over my throat before sliding down to my breasts. Groaning, my fingers plucked at my already erect nipples, the lace against them creating just the right amount of friction. My eyes bounced all around my office, wondering what would be the best place.

_Desk...desk chair...couch...desk...desk chair...couch...desk chair...couch...couch._

I glanced at the clock realizing that Angela had left me almost ten minutes prior. That left me very little time before she came looking for me. I yanked my skirt up to my waist, thankful for thigh highs. I believe Booth would have called it was called easy access. Leaning so my back was against the arm of my couch, I let my right hand trail down my body while my left continued to massage my tits. Slipping two fingers under the waist of my underwear, I shuddered at the mere anticipation of touching myself.

Rubbing slowly, I bit my lip to attempt to stifle my moan, but to no avail. I was so wet that my two fingers slid into my body with no resistance at all. Pumping slowly, I let my thumb graze my clit, adding just a bit more pressure each time. Shoving the cup of my bra to the side, my swollen breast sprang free. Without a second thought I sucked the first two fingers of my left hand into my mouth while my right hand worked even faster between my legs. As I brought my left hand to my bared nipple, I let my imagination run wild.

The wet fingers skating across my nipple turned into his tongue as he laved the skin before pulling gently with his teeth. With a feral grin, he kissed his way across my chest, treating the left side with same torture as the right. His hands knew just the right way to touch me and I could feel my self getting closer to the edge. Before I knew it, a third finger slid in and out of my sheath, increasing my friction again. I was so close and I moaned softly, his name slipped from my lips "Seeley."

It was almost as though saying his name cursed me somehow. Suddenly my impending release started to recede.

"No, no," I moaned, frustrated with myself. I slowed my fingers, attempting to build myself back up. This was not happening again. It seemed that in the recent weeks, no, it was more specific than that. Ever since Booth told me he loved me, every time I was close to coming, my body would back off. It was though I was completely incapable of an orgasm without a man. This was becoming ridiculous. I froze as the handle to my office door rattled.

"Bones," Booth called sharply through the door, "Open the door."

Suddenly I was right back on the edge, his voice and the possibility of getting caught excited me. Oh yes, this orgasm was not going to slip away. Booth could wait.

"Bones open this damn door before I break it down," He pounded on the door again. His sharp, slightly threatening tone was apparently all I needed. My body clenched around my fingers and I arched my back, coming so hard my vision grew fuzzy. I groaned again, letting my thumb brush against my clit as the tremors rocked my body.

At that moment, Seeley Joseph Booth was my favorite person in the world.

And then he broke through the door to my office.

* * *

**So what do we think? Reviews appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Booth and Brennan would be screwing each other's brains out on a regular basis. **

**Thanks to TNT for showing 3 episodes back-to-back-to-back so I could finish this chapter.**

* * *

Honestly, I attempted to move, but I was so blissed out from my fantastic orgasm that I just stared at Booth. It felt like an eternity, but it was probably only a minute or two. Here was his big opportunity, and he just stood in the doorway, unmoving. This was the moment of truth. Booth didn't want me. He really had moved on. I was lying on the couch in front of him just ready to screw and he had moved on to something better. But there was no way I was going to give him the upper hand. No way. Not after he broke into my office.

"You broke my door," I complained, sitting up. Pretending his presence was irrelevant to me, I casually slid my bra back into place and pulled my hand from my body, shuddering a bit. His eyes widened and he finally stepped into my office.

"Bones," Booth whispered darkly. "Don't move."

"But…"

"I didn't break your damn door. I picked the lock."

"Oh. Well, thank you for that." My eyes trailed up and down his body, searching for some sort of sign as to what he was going to do, if anything. A wolfish grin graced his face as he reached behind himself and relocked the door. Maybe I had misjudged the good agent. Maybe he just needed a push. "So why can't I move? Huh Seeley? What are you gonna do if I move?"

My words seemed to be the only provocation he needed. One moment he was by the door and the next he was kneeling on the floor next to me. Without any warning, Booth lifted my right hand to his lips and began sucking my fingers into his mouth, cleaning my hand. His eyes seemed to flare and my stomach did more than flutter. That was pure arousal in his eyes as he pulled my hand away slowly. My index finger made a small popping sound as he removed it from his mouth.

"That was a good appetizer, but I want the full meal." His words turned me on, but his voice made me feel like my whole body was on fire. At that moment Booth could have told me that he wanted me to tap dance naked on hot coals in the middle of a blizzard. As long as he said it with that voice, I would have gladly done it.

"Oh really? I'm not sure you're entitled to the full meal," I purred and in the back of mind, I knew I was asking for trouble. He roughly pulled me to edge of couch and leaned into me so that his broad shoulders spread my thighs. The dark tint of my stockings contrasted sharply against the white of his shirt.

"Funny, I don't remember asking permission," He growled and before I knew what he was doing, he ripped my purple satin panties from my body and tossed them on the floor. For a split second, I mourned for them. They were my favorite pair and fit me just right and then, "Oh God!"

Booth's tongue traced up from my center to my clit before circling and repeating the motion. My head fell back as his lips and tongue learned my body intimately. My hips arched up to meet his mouth and one of my hands found its way into his hair, just to touch. He pulled away to take a breath and I whimpered at the loss.

"Bones," He drawled, leaning down to sip from my body again, "Bones look at me."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and almost came with no additional stimulation at all. His hair was in disarray, his lips and chin shiny with my juices. I could help it, I whimpered again at the image. The wolfish grin reappeared and I ran a hand down his cheek.

"Do me a favor and unbutton that blouse all the way for me Baby. That's it," Booth said softly and rewarded me with a quick swipe of his tongue over my swollen nub. "Now take your bra off."

I had to fully sit-up to acquiesce, and Booth threw me for a loop when he reached up to pull me into a rough kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and I sucked his tongue into my mouth, returning his enthusiasm. I felt wild, out of control, like a caged animal. He finally broke the kiss, growling and gasping for air at the same time. All he did was raise an eyebrow and I scrambled out of my shirt to take off my bra. Wondering momentarily if I seemed too eager, Booth's hands running up and down my legs assuaged my fears.

"Look at you, all ladylike with your matching set," He smiled nodding at my bra vibrant purple as my underwear. It was first true glimpse of Booth I had seen since he barged into my office. "Take it off. I would hate to ruin another piece of your clothing."

I did as he asked and his hand gently pushed me back down.

"Bones, I'm gonna eat this sweet pussy until you come. And then I'm going to give you the best fuck you've ever had. That ok with you?"

"Sounds fabulous Booth," I groaned, ready to continue. I felt his thumbs part my lips before he blew a stream of air across my clit. Shivering, I began to massage my breasts as Booth returned to the best oral sex I have ever had the pleasure of receiving.

"That's it Bren. Pinch your nipples for me. Show me what you like."

That voice was back and I could feel my self start to fall apart under his mouth. I could feel his eyes watching my hands as I teased myself. With absolutely no warning, his fingers probing my slit while his mouth clamped down on my nub and sucked. My torso snapped up in the air at the tension before I felt the tingling in my limbs. My world centered on him as my orgasm washed over my body. I cried out after a moment and physically shoved his head away from my overly sensitive clit. He chuckled before kissing his way up my body, pausing to lick and suck a nipple into his mouth. I let out a high-pitched sound, almost sounding like a kitten mewing and Booth continued his journey until our lips met again.

His lips were so soft and this was a much gentler kiss than before, changing the air between us into something…sweeter. I put my arms around him to discover that he was wearing way more clothes than I was. Without breaking the contact, I loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. After a bit of struggle, I shoved the shirt down his arms and Booth made a small choking sound.

"Booth?" I pulled away, concerned.

"You trying to strangle me Bones?" He asked softly, not wanting to break the intimate atmosphere. I grinned sheepishly when I realized I gripped his tie in one hand and his shirt in the opposite. Letting go, he slipped his tie and undershirt over his head. My fingers traced the planes of his stomach, marveling at his power. Leaning up, my lips gently kissed the scar of the gun shot that he took for me. He shuddered and I decided to continue on my quest for more naked Booth.

"Mmmmm, cocky," I whispered as I undid his belt buckle and pulled the belt from its loops. Booth captured my lips in a soul-searing kiss, but I was not to be distracted. His hips rolled towards me as I undid the button and pulled down his zipper. "Oh cocky indeed," I murmured as I touched his erection for the first time. He hissed as a swiped my thumb over the head, collecting the few drops that were already present. I brought my thumb up to my lips and waited until his eyes met mine. Then I sucked the digit into my mouth, savoring his slightly bitter, salty taste. That seemed to snap whatever semblance of control Booth had.

He stood quickly, pants and shoes being kicked off dismissively. I was on my knees immediately, shoving his navy boxer-briefs away before swallowing as much of his cock into my mouth as I could. His hands swept my hair out of the way so he could watch me. There was just something so sexy about Booth wanting to watch me give him a blow job. I had no idea that I could be this aroused, this in tune with another person's wants and needs. I sucked harder and was rewarded by him thrusting slightly into my mouth. Repeating the action, his hips snapped forward again. Marveling at his response, I tried again, but Booth pulled my hair tightly.

"Bones you gotta stop that or I'm not going to last a lot longer."

"But I want to taste you," I pleaded, circling just the crown with the tip of my tongue. "Please?"

He growled, low in his throat and pulled me away. And in an instant his underwear and socks were gone. Seeley Booth was standing completely naked and aroused in my office. This was the last thing I had ever imagined when I had picked out the couch for my office. Grinning, I reached for the zipper on my skirt to take it off, but his hands stopped me.

"Leave it. I think it's sexy; like you didn't even have time to fully get undressed before you touched yourself." He kissed me again, lowering me back onto the couch. "Is that how it was Baby? I had gotten you so hot that you just had to get off, right?"

"Oh yes," I moaned, both at his words and at the feel of his cock rubbing against my soaked folds. "Booth, please, I need, I need…"

I gasped as he slid an inch or so into my body. It had been so long since I slept with someone and Booth was so big. My muscle worked hard to pull him in and I did everything I could to relax. He muttered a string of curses as he worked himself into my tight passage.

"Oh my God Bones. You're so tight," He panted against my neck as he finally bottomed out and filled me completely. We stayed that way for a bit, allowing my body to adjust to his. My hands traced over his back as he peppered my face, neck and shoulders with kisses. Then he began to thrust and I knew this would be over very, very soon.

"You feel so perfect, Bones."

"Mmmmm, you too Booth. You're, oh god, right there, yes, so good!"

I felt possessed. I was never this loud, this talkative during sex. How Booth could manage complete sentences was beyond my current ability of thought. His left hand pulled my leg higher and he was suddenly hitting me in the exact spot I needed. His mouth returned to my breast and I cradled his head, encouraging him to continue. How I was so close to release again was also staggering to me. His right hand palmed my hip before slipping between our bodies and pressing his thumb where our bodies met.

"No, too soon, too soon," I chanted. I wanted to wait for him, to share our release. I knew I didn't have the strength to come a fourth time.

"What?" Booth stopped mid-thrust and I cried out in frustration, stuck between wanting to come and wanting to wait. His body thrummed with tension and a fine sheen of sweat covered us both, but he waited. He was waiting for me.

"I want to come with you," I explained, locking my legs around his waist. This caused him to slide further into my body and we both moaned at the sensation.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem," He assured me and began sliding back out and swiveling his hips as he pressed back into me. "Tell me Bones," he whispered in a voice scratchy and low with need. "When I was outside your office and could hear you panting and moaning, whose name did you say when you came?"

Oh this was so not fair. His hips were perfect, his voice was perfect, but his words made me shudder. He had heard me? Had anyone else heard me?

"Answer me," His tone was sharp, his hips were losing the graceful rhythm they had. His thumb moved in a circle, counter-direction of his hips. "Say it, Bones."

"Yours, I was calling your name," I stuttered out. My fingers gripped his arms as I tried desperately to stay grounded.

"No, say it."

Opening my eyes I realized how close he was and I reached a hand to his cheek. My blue eyes met chocolate brown and I knew that I was done for, a complete goner.

"Seeley."

His name on my lips triggered his release, which sent me over the edge as well. His shuddering body pressed me into the couch and I wrapped my arms around him, pressing kisses to his hairline. Booth's stubble scratched slightly at my neck as I heard him whisper, "I love you," into my shoulder. I cradled him against me, fighting to get my breath back. Before I could stop myself, I responded.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**As always, reviews appreciated! Just one more chapter and I think this baby's spent!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, soooooooooo sorry for the delay. I had tons of grad school work to finish and I wasn't really sure where I wanted this to go. I think this baby's got one more chapter, then it's finished. THANK YOU for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lanaa Taurof. Thanks for the fabulous Beta!**

* * *

I could the feel the smile against my neck as I mentally kicked myself. That was not supposed to come out. Had I really just told Booth I loved him? Maybe if I hadn't been so taken over by my exceptionally good orgasm I wouldn't have just blurted it out. I didn't really love him, did I?

"Hoo-boy. Really hot sex and a declaration of love. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all."

Booth's voice just sounded so…happy, which in turn made me happy. I already knew taking back the romantic sentiment was out of the question, but I wasn't entirely sure that was what I felt for him. At second thought, I didn't really want to take it back. It had felt so right to say those words. More specifically, it felt right saying those words to Booth. Was this love?

This couldn't be love because I considered Booth a permanent fixture in my life. Love was ephemeral; it would slip away like everything else in my life. His lips found mine again and I found myself drowning in all that was Booth. Intoxicating didn't even begin to describe him. In his arms, tongues tangling, the world didn't seem so bad. So yes, maybe this was love. Pulling him closer, reality chose that moment to rear its ugly head.

Condom, he hadn't worn a condom. Rule number one in the "Angela Montenegro-Hodgins Handbook of Adult Fun" was definitely use a condom. Suddenly I wanted him off my body and out of my office. I needed a shower. I needed new underwear. I needed to not end up pregnant. Not like this. Not when I was an emotional mess, unsure of my feelings for Booth. Without another word, I pressed against his shoulder, hoping he would get the clue, but he just sat up and pulled me with him.

"Bones, that was hot. Really hot, like I saw stars when I came and that never happens."

My god, would he just shut up? As he kept going on and on about how great it was, I shifted a bit in an attempt to get off his lap. He grinned at me and flexed his hips making me realize that Booth was still partially hard and inside me.

"Are you seriously ready to go again Bones? Give a guy some recovery time, will ya?"

"Booth."

His faced changed instantly from an expression of joy to one of concern as he heard my voice. His hands cupped my face, but I purposefully diverted my gaze from his.

"Oh, god Bones, did I hurt you? Was I too rough?"

I clamped my hand over his mouth and he fell silent. Talking seemed to be too difficult for me at this time, so I slowly raised my eyes and silently begged him to understand. Nodding, his arms loosened from around my waist, giving me the space I had asked of him. We both shuddered as Booth withdrew from my body and he pulled my skirt down so it was no longer bunched around my middle. Thankful for the bathroom in my office, I picked up my bra and shirt, untangling his clothes from mine before entering the small room.

My reflection did not match what I was feeling. Hair tousled, lips swollen, beard burn down my neck and, leaning into the mirror with a scowl, a hickey clearly starting on my left boob, I looked well-fucked. My skirt was wrinkled horribly, as was my shirt. Disaster didn't seem to begin to describe me. There was a plus side; at least I still had a bra. The thought of spending the rest of the day without underwear made me blush. I cleaned up as best as I could in the small room. My thoughts got away from me, and the reality of what just took placed sunk in. I was mortified.

Booth. I slept with Booth. Hot, sexy, take charge and ravage me on my couch Booth. Best friend who was extremely well-endowed Booth. Partner who heard me masturbating and moaning his name Booth. FBI, Special Agent "I forget to wear a condom" Booth.

Hoping that Booth had done a vanishing act while I was in the bathroom, I opened the door to find him standing in front of me, partially clothed with pants, but no shirt. Stepping to the side, I let him enter. I sucked in a breath at the scratches on his back. Scratches _I_ put there. Booth flashed me a grin as the door clicked shut. I looked around and found that my office surprisingly looked as it usually did. There was no blinking, neon sign above my couch saying "Booth and Brennan screwed each other here." Everything was in its place, right down to the blanket and pillows on the couch. My door was propped open as usual and the blinds were now wide open. In fact, if it weren't the lingering scent of sex in the air, I would have thought I dreamed the entire thing.

Staring out into the lab, I couldn't help but notice that something was not right. Before I could put my finger on it, the bathroom door squeaked open and I found that I couldn't look at him. My words escaped me, but I apparently I didn't need them. Booth wrapped his arms around me from behind, but I went rigid.

"Don't do this," Booth said softly in my ear. "Don't push me away and close yourself off from me. I understand that you're scared, but don't do it. I can't handle it if you push me away again, Temperance."

The use of my full name on his lips cracked all the emotional walls I had been building since I got off the couch. I turned to face him, wanting to burrow into his chest for comfort. He raised a hand, tilting up my chin, forcing our eyes to meet. Booth's other hand wiped at my face and I realized I was crying.

"Baby, what can I do?" My tears fell faster at his concerned tone. He deserved someone so much better than me. I was damaged and broken, and yet, he was here, rocking me back and forth in his arms attempting to comfort me. Worse yet, I couldn't answer him. I had no idea why I was crying so hard. So he held me and whispered things in my ear. Sweet nonsense things that helped calm me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my tears finally dry.

"Bones, talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for crying, I'm sorry for not allowing you to be completely satisfied with our sexual encounter. You are correct, that was exceptionally good sex, but I know that a good orgasm, like too much alcohol, can make you inebriated, thus I am unsure of my declaration of love for you. And in our haste, you did not wear a condom."

My words spilled out of me like water from a running faucet. His eyes grew bigger as I spoke faster. The silence between us was uncomfortable and I realized that Booth didn't know how to respond to me. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out of it. Easing down until he caught the edge of my desk, his face was completely unreadable. He cleared his throat and reached out to hold my hands in his.

"Ok, let's take this one thing at a time. First things first, you have nothing to be sorry about, especially crying. Now, why on God's green earth would you think that I, um, wasn't…what did you say?"

"You were not completely satisfied with our sexual encounter," I supplied, squeezing his hands slightly. To my amazement, his neck turned red and the blush rolled up his cheeks. "How are you embarrassed to be having this conversation after you were so confident while having sex?"

"I'm not embarrassed," Booth scowled and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not!"

My chuckle turned into a full laugh and after a moment, Booth joined me.

"You're beautiful when you laugh."

"Booth, that is simply…"

His lips cut me off and I couldn't help but sink into the kiss. Who knew there were so many different kinds of kisses? This one was decadent, slow and thorough. He stole my focus and I found myself pressing closer to him. His hands slid around me before settling low on my hips and pulling me into his body. This is not where this conversation was supposed to go, so I slowly ended the kiss.

"Bones," Booth whined, pressing another kiss against my lips.

"See, you weren't satisfied with our sexual encounter," I murmured back. "You're hard again."

"Maybe that's because you're so sexy."

Our lips met again and I had feeling our conversation was over for the time being. Booth's hands cupped my ass as I cupped his face.

"Whoa, mama! Sorry to interrupt."

We froze for a minute before Booth removed his hands and greeted our intruder.

"Hi, Cam. How can we help you?"

* * *

**Sooooooo, what do we think? Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so sorry for the delay on this one! I'm on vacation, with limited internet access. As always, please show me your love! **

**Thanks for those who have been so supportive during my first fic! Love to you all!**

**And massive love to my beta! You rock :-)**

* * *

"Hey there, Seeley! Would you like to remove your hands from Dr. Brennan's ass? I need to speak with both of you." Cam's voice dripped heavily with forced cheer and a bit of sarcasm.

Booth and I untangled ourselves from each other and had the good sense to look guilty. Well, Booth looked guilty. It was my office; I was free to do what I wanted in it. Not bearing the thought of sitting on the couch with Booth, I sat at my desk and gestured to the chairs in front of it. Booth raised an eyebrow at my choice, but sat down anyway. I saw his face burn red and he leaned over to pick up something by Cam's foot. He stuffed it into his pocket, but not before I saw the flash of purple. Of course, the one thing Booth did not pick up was my ripped underwear.

Cam's expression was unreadable to me, but that's something I'm used to. I had a feeling this was a business conversation, which meant I could handle this conversation much better than the one I had been having with Booth. It turned out that I was very, very wrong about that.

"So would you care to tell me why I was forced to give the entire lab the afternoon off?" Glancing around the lab through my windows, I realized that's what had caught my attention earlier. The platform was empty, there were no additional lab people walking the floor, the lab was deserted.

"Dr. Saroyan, the ways in which you choose to run your lab are dependent upon you and you alone. Since I have no evidence to the contrary, I am unable to give you an answer to your question."

Cam smirked and Booth hung his head at my response. My eyes bounced back and forth, unsure of the unspoken conversation between them.

"Camille, I'm sorry and so is Bones. We'll make it up to you."

"No, you'll just ensure that it won't happen again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Booth responded, his tone firm.

"Perfect. Thank you." Cam stood, as though we were done the conversation.

"No, not perfect. I don't know what that means," I argued. I hated not understanding the conversation, especially one going on in front of my face.

"Look, just keep it out of the lab, okay? It's bad enough around here with Angela and Hodgins." Then, in true Cam fashion, she flashed a smile at us before walking out the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Booth began to laugh.

"What? I don't understand."

"Think about Bones," Booth started, walking around my desk to be closer to me. "Why would she dismiss the entire lab?"

"As I told Cam, I cannot know what she was thinking."

"Bones, be logical. You're good at that."

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice and the scowl that graced my face was an involuntary reaction. I let my mind wander a moment, allowing the dots to connect, but I couldn't do it. Nothing was making sense. Glancing up at Booth, he seemed surprised I couldn't figure it out.

"Let me help you out here. Logically speaking, if I could hear you outside, then…"

"Other people could hear me as well," I finished. Booth nodded and my mind raced for a bit. Oh. OH. "Cam had to dismiss the lab because we were having sex in my office and everyone could hear us?"

He bobbed his head in agreement, barely containing his laughter.

"That doesn't make any sense," I commented.

"Bones, how does that not make any sense?"

"Why does it matter if anyone heard us? Everyone has sex; it's a necessary part of life. We must satisfy our biological urges like everyone else."

"Don't you dare." Booth's voice low and upon meeting his gaze, I was surprised to find that he looked mad. "Don't you dare turn what we just did into something less than it was."

"Booth, you're being ridiculous. It is a fact of life that everyone needs sex."

"Really? You would have laid back and played with your tits while just anyone ate you out? You would have let just anyone slide into your tight, wet sheath and fuck you? You would let just anyone get you off twice after you got yourself off while screaming my name?"

His words were meant to hurt, not arouse, I knew that, but there was nothing sexier than Booth talking dirty to me. Before I could respond, he kept going.

"What if Hodgins had walked in instead? Or Fischer? Or better yet, Hacker? Would you have fucked Hacker's brains out to satisfy your biological urge? Would you have closed your eyes and thought of me the entire time? Or am I just a stand-in for him?"

Gesturing wildly, he paced back and forth. I knew his temper could get the best of him sometimes, but this seemed a bit excessive. I had to do something to fix this.

"Booth, no, of course not."

"Really, because we were just satisfying a biological urge, Bones. Why does it matter who's getting you off?"

Now he was being vicious, really getting the point across how much my words had hurt him. I stepped into Booth's immediate path, effectively stopping his movement.

"No, listen to me. I know I'm bad at these conversations and I believe I have already ruined this one," I began slowly. Booth just stood there with his arms crossed, but at least he was listening. "But no, Booth, I couldn't have sex with just anyone. In the spirit of full disclosure, I haven't slept with anyone since Mark."

He froze. I don't know what reaction I was expecting, but literally watching the anger seep from him was not it. The anger seemed to be instantly replaced with arousal.

"The welder? That's so hot."

"You think me sleeping with another man is hot?"

"No, no. The fact that you saved yourself for me, that's hot. It turns me on. It makes me want you all over again."

Booth had backed me up against my bookcase and the predatory look in his eye made me tingle in anticipation. I licked my lips and his eyes dropped to watch.

"Booth, we were having a conversation before Cam interrupted us. We need to finish it."

"As I recall Bones, we were making out when Cam interrupted us, not talking. I have no problem continuing that conversation."

His lips captured mine before I could argue with him and I had a feeling that Booth would begin to use this tactic a lot in the future. To deter him from doing so, I had to show him that it wouldn't work. Placing my hands on his chest, I pressed slightly until he pulled away.

"Bones."

"Did you just whine at me?" I asked incredulously. His tongue swept possessively into my mouth again, but I was determined to finish our conversation. I wrenched my lips away, but Booth just continued to kiss my neck before allowing his fingers to pull at the buttons of my blouse.

"Booth, we didn't use a condom."

"You mentioned that before. What's the big deal? You're on birth-control."

"No, I'm not," I said softly. That stilled his lips and hands. "Based upon my lack of sexual activity, I stopped taking it."

His right hand came to rest on my abdomen, his thumb brushing over it in circles. "So there might be a little Booth? Is that so bad?"

"I don't know," I stuttered out, surprised at his reaction.

"Well, why don't we wait and see if there's a little someone to worry about okay? We'll deal with it then, and until then I'll use a condom."

"Until then?" I echoed his thought. Why did I suddenly feel like I was two steps behind him in this conversation?

"You didn't really think this was a one time thing, did you, Bones? Now that I've had you, now that I've tasted you, I just want more. And if you're pregnant, there will just be more of you to love."

Shit. There was that l-word again. The one word that meant the world to him, and the one I had said without thinking about the repercussions of my actions. The lack of response on my part made Booth take a step back. I could feel his eyes trailing over me, waiting patiently for a response. "You do still want to have a baby, right? That maternal instinct thing doesn't just go away, does it?"

"I have no issue with that."

"Then what…" Booth trailed off, confusion evident in his expression.

"You love me."

"That's a problem?"

"I am unable to ascertain if I reciprocate your feelings."

"What?"

"I'm not sure I feel the same way about you," I mumbled, nervous about admitting that to him. Instead of hurting him with my words, Booth seemed to be encouraged.

"Don't worry, you do."

I was awestruck at his confidence. How could he be so sure of something that I myself was not? Anticipating my question, Booth began speaking again.

"You love me. I know you love me by what you do, both for me and to me."

"I don't treat you any differently than I treat anyone else."

"Bones, you love me. You would and have done anything to protect me. You smile a little bit brighter when I walk into a room. When you're unsure of something, you look for me in the room to focus on. You've allowed me into your life, which I know isn't easy for you. You get along with my son and make an effort to help him whenever possible. Most importantly, you let me be me and not anyone else. You take me, mood swings, dark past, dangerous job and all, and you love me."

"And you believe all of that to be love." It came out more of a statement than a question.

"No, Bones, I don't believe it. I know it."

Booth's warm, brown eyes studied me, as if he were waiting for me to argue. His fingers went back to rubbing my abdomen and unconsciously, he smiled. That was all I needed to see. It felt like some barrier inside me broke. I slid my arms around Booth's shoulders and hugged him to me. His arms wrapped around me, cocooning me in warmth.

I kissed him, attempting to pour all of my feelings into him through my lips. Booth responded immediately and he let his hard body press into mine. His hand slid up my thigh, taking my skirt with it. I shifted distractedly and yelped when something poked me in the back.

"What's wrong?" Booth's bewildered expression made me laugh.

"Could we maybe not do this against my bookshelves?"

He grinned before scooping me into his arms. Instead of returning to the couch, he placed me on my desk.

"I've dreamed about this so many times," he admitted.

"Booth, Cam just asked us not to do this here."

"But everyone's already gone for the day," He replied placing a kiss on my lips. "And after today, we won't ever do it again."

_Yeah, right_. His lips ate mine, teeth stinging followed by a tongue to sooth. He kissed the same way he did everything; with full concentration and complete effort. My blouse hit the desk and I made quick work of his belt buckle while he got rid of his shirt. I dragged my hands up Booth's torso, tracing his muscles and divesting him of his undershirt. He undid his pants and pulled them down just enough so that I could free his erection.

"Condom in my wallet," Booth whispered against my lips.

"Thank you," I whispered back. Reaching around him, I dug his wallet out of his back pocket before I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Whatever Booth had started to say turned into a moan as my hand gripped him. He was so hard, yet his skin was smooth as silk. Eager to feel him again, I covered his cock with the condom and guided him into my body. This time we were in no rush and his thrusts were lazy, almost agonizingly slow. Wanting to see his body move, I leaned back on my elbows. Little whimpers began falling from my mouth as he hit my g-spot. Grinning, he gripped my hips and began pumping harder. I scraped my nails down his chest before allowing my fingers to dance over my clit. Booth's eyes grew darker and his nostrils flared at the sight.

"Go ahead Baby. Touch yourself for me."

I rubbed harder and I could feel my orgasm approaching. Booth's hips were snapping faster and he was grunting with each thrust, showing me that he was quickly losing control as well.

"Okay, so I'm going to head out – oh, shit!"

Booth froze mid-thrust and I sat up, plastering myself to his front. He gasped at the sudden change in angle and without warning, Booth came. Burying his face in my shoulder to muffle his groan, I peeked over his shoulder. Cam was standing in my doorway, one hand thrown over her eyes, a brilliant flush apparent on her chest and cheeks. I said the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Have a good night, Cam. We'll see you tomorrow!"

She kept her eyes covered and backed out of my office, waving her other hand. Cam was saying something to herself, something about gouging and her eyes, I think. She turned around and left the lab for good. As soon as she disappeared, I began to laugh. I couldn't help it and Booth joined me.

"We are in so much trouble," I giggled, kissing him again. Sex was good for me, I almost never giggle.

"I have a feeling we'll be paying for that for a while," Booth agreed. He pulled away and disappeared into my bathroom. I laughed to myself as I pulled my skirt down over my hips. I had more clothes on this time than the last.

"Bones, it was funny, but it wasn't that funny," Booth commented, re-buckling his belt as he walked towards me.

"I was thinking that maybe third time's the medal."

"Huh?"

"Isn't that the saying?" I asked, slipping my blouse back on.

"Oh, you mean third time's the charm."

"Yes, that's it. I was thinking that the third time will be the charm." Booth gave me a strange look and I realized that I wasn't being very thorough in my explanation. "Maybe the third time we have sex, I'll manage to be completely naked."

"Sorry about that." He added to the apology with a long kiss. "And sorry for, you know, the other thing."

He vaguely gestured between us and I arched an eyebrow. Sighing loudly, he clarified, "For coming before you did."

"By my count, I'm still up one."

"Getting yourself off doesn't count."

"Okay, then we're even. But by all means, feel free to reimburse me at home," I answered him confidently and slid my feet into my shoes. The faster we got home, the faster I could find myself under that very talented tongue.

"Who says we have to wait until we get home?" The Booth charm smile accompanied his question.

"Booth, Cam has now caught us twice."

"Bones, you saw her leave. Plus there are a few more fantasies I'd like to play out in your office."

"Booth!" I was surprised at his honesty. And a lot turned on.

"What? Have I actually managed to shock the illustrious Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

I nodded as he eased himself into my desk chair. He patted my desk with his left hand and beckoned me with the right.

"Come here, Bones. One of my favorites is you all spread out on your desk just for me, so I can eat until I'm full."

"One condition," I replied, kicking my shoes off. "I get to play out my fantasies in your office, right?"

"Anytime, Bones. Anytime."

"Well then," I responded, pulling off the rest of my clothes, "Let's have at it, shall we?"

* * *

**Well...it's done! What did you think? Let me know! **


End file.
